Joaquim Orduras
Involvement On July the 17th of 2015 César Editoras made public it had signed Joaquim Orduras, for a period of 5 years or the publication of two books. On his opening statement towards the company itself and its followers, Orduras admitted he had already been following César Editoras for some time, saying that "few are the entities who work (...) for the work, not for the profit". Orduras highlighted that the values he upheld were in accordance with to those of the company. He also promised to release a book, thus honouring his compromise with César Editoras. Childhood Lenocínio was born around 1982 "inside a shack in Serra da Estrela", the highest mountain in continental Portugal, the 12th and penultimate son of a poor family. He grew up contemplating nature and learning what it could teach him. His father was a shepherd and his mother a dairymaid who "smoked during pregnancy". His humble origins lead to a belated first contact with a school. A Social Worker enrolled Lenocínio in a School nearby at the age of 9. In a way that was not disclosed to us Lenocínio managed to finish his obligatory studies, highschool, on time at the age of 18. At the beginning of adulthood he comprehended he had found his ultimate passion, poetry. He kept his readings to portuguese authors, his weakness were always "foreign languages". He believes that to conquer the title of "greatest and most influential portuguese poet of all times", something he openly and modestly admits desiring, he needs not hard work, but inspiration and quality. Because Lenocínio did not want to waste time and wished to start his career as soon as possible the poet did not enroll in any University. He has many times stated he did not want to outlive Fernando Pessoa, for "time might be an important tiebraker" between both. In casual conversations Lenocínio disclosed that six (half) of his siblings are not alive anymore. Two starved, an other fell badly, his eldest sister overdosed and the remaining ones died while fighting forest fires without equipment or preparation. Lenocínio still visits his parents whenever he can, but has virtually no bond with his other siblings, maintaining sporadic correspondence with his younger sister Lurdes. He often chooses not to talk about his scattered siblings, which wer born "wicked and with propensity for shady business". Influences The first and more obvious influence on all of the poet's work is Nature itself. Prophetic Qualities Joaquim considers himself to have prophetic qualities. He's said to brag about them modestly, yet on a regular basis. "Whenever things take a turn for the worse", says Duarte (CEO), "he Orduras begins to grumble about this and that, almost always saying things such as «this is it», speaking of the future with a certainty that nontheless escapes everyone else, since Joaquim never gives any detail as to what he is refering to. That way he tries to create a certain mystery around himself. Many times he's stormed into Beco do Julião, grumbled randmomly, only to leave it five minutes later without warning". Joaquim Orduras predicted Trump's election in early September, according to himself but given the fact that there were only two major candidates, César Editoras chooses to discard said statement as a prophetic one. Joaquim Orduras always keeps Nostradamus' "The Prophecies" quite visible on his shelf in order to "warn others of the destinty which awaits all mankind". Category:Personnel Category:Poet